Punishment
by Bendydicky
Summary: The Moran twin's get caught jerking off to porn together by their dad and he punishes them for it.


Sebastian had never seen a woman look so naked before. His friends at school had passed around pictures they found on the internet or in their dad's closets but the blonde him and Rin were watching in the video seemed so much more naked. He breast bounced up and down in a way the captured all the teen's attention. Every time she'd groan and slide her finger's higher into her vagina and against her clit the twin's couldn't help but reach for their erections and give them a tug. She was so noisy. She seemed to be enjoying herself a lot.

She was just about to twist her nipple when Sebastian heard their door squeak open, just loud enough to be heard over the indecent moans.

"Shit!" He yelped as he tried to shove his penis back into his pants just like Rin was doing beside him. Neither boy managed it, or managed to turn off the porno before their father walked into the room. He was scowling at both of them and already their stomachs were at their feet.

He was a middle aged man. Still strong from the army with graying hair but it was almost unnoticeable against his natural blond. His eyes were the same light blue as the twins but angry, always angry. They had grown up fearing those eyes, hiding from them whenever they could because they seemed to know everything. If one of them stole a piece of candy from his den he would know it and he didn't hesitate to punish both of them. As they were now there was nothing for those keen eyes to figure out, it was all on display for him.

"Da, I can explain." Sebastian started, cheeks blushing bright red and his hands covering his dwindling hard on. "Please da!"

"You both think you can just do whatever you want when I'm not home?" Both twins shook their heads and stared down at their bare toes. The wretched moaning from the computer continued to play and Sebastian wished he wasn't so afraid to reach up and just flick it off. "Masturbating together? Of all the things a father doesn't want to walk in on." His voice was calm and that's how the twins knew they weren't going to get it easy.

"Sluts, the both of you. Did you learn nothing in church? God will punish sinners' boys. God will strike you down. Filth, that's all that is. Do you think she is pretty?" Sebastian and Rin both shook their heads quickly, hoping that was the correct response. "No? Then why were you masturbating to her! Strip. Fold your clothes and place them to the side. I don't want to hear any whining."

Rin was the first one up, pants pooling at his ankles and shirt being pulled off over his head before Sebastian even had time to come up with a convincing lie. He hadn't thought his stomach could sink any lower but when he saw his da reach for the silver buckle of his thick leather belt he knew he had been wrong. It could sink a whole lot lower.

"Da, please da it was all my idea. Rin, Rin just walked in 'cause he heard noises!" Sebastian had just barely stood up and already his brother was laid out across the bed, hands curled into the blue sheets and arse pushed up waiting for the belt. He was a good boy. He didn't deserve this, it really had been Sebastian's idea. "Please da! I'll take both punishments so I know my place. I won't tempt him again! I'll repent and go to church… please!"

Sebastian whimpered and he could see Severin's back tense when they heard the crack the belt made in their father's hands. He knew how to wield it. Knew where to hit to make it sting for longest. "I think I said no whining boy. Look at your brother, all nice and laid out. Then you, disgusting filth of a child, show respect to your elders." The belt snapped across Sebastian's denim clad thigh but it still stung enough to make him wince. "Spare the rod-"

"Spoil the child…" Sebastian finished for him with a small keen. He let his pants drop and shimmed out of his shirt then folded them in a neat little pile beside him. He assumed his well-trained position, arse pushed up just a bit, hands stretched out in front of him so he wasn't tempted to reach back and shelter his bum from the blows.

"There we go. That wasn't so hard was it?" Sebastian and Rin looked over at each other. If they were less afraid of getting in trouble for touching after masturbating together Sebastian would have laced their fingers together like he did when they were boys.

"Thirty lashes each, then once I am done I want you to tell me what you did wrong, and Rin, I know you were such a good boy and got all ready way before your brother but your brother's actions must be punished so you will receive fifteen more after that."

"Da please no!" Sebastian shrieked sitting up from his position and pleading his dad with the best face he could. "He didn't do anything!"

"Twenty."

"Da it's not fair! I should be the only one being punished!"

"Twenty-five." Sebastian's eyes went wide and he turned back over. Rin had his face pointed to the opposite wall away from his brother. Fifty five lashes. Sebastian hadn't done a god damned thing to help.

Their father didn't warn them when he started. Sebastian just heard the leather whistle through the air and slap against his brother's skin. He had tensed, and he tensed with every slap after that. He kept count in his head, count for every time Rin cried out in pain, for every time he heard the belt land and for every time he had to remind himself not to cry. Real men didn't cry.

The lashes seemed to last forever, each one getting harder than the last and by the time the thirtieth landed Sebastian's heart was racing in anticipation. The pause in between their dad switching targets seemed to stretch on for eternity all the same when the leather finally did come wooshing through the air to Sebastian's bottom he wasn't ready for it.

He keened and bit down on the sheets to keep from screaming. His father wasn't being gentle at all, each lash burned and left a deep purpling mark, he brought it down on Sebastian's thighs, his sit spot the arch of his back. Even when it seemed like the spot was random Sebastian could tell it wasn't by the pain it inflicted. He tried to focus in on the orgasm the women in the porno was having. He voice high pitched and hitching giving away what was going on but it didn't help, it made thing worse.

Every lash reminded him just how sick he was. He had touched himself; to some girl he didn't know in front of his brother. He had shamed his father's name and had been so close to coming. He couldn't even think of coming in the position he was now. Arse red as a fresh picked apple, purpling along the edges of some. He had lost count for himself long ago, somewhere in the teens. "I'm sorry…" He murmured to his brother. So sorry that there would be twenty-five more for him after this. "So sorry."

The last strike landed on the fleshy part right under his bum and he whimpered. He blinked back tears and reached a hand out to pat Rin's back. They were almost done. They were almost forgiven.

"Do you know why you were punished?"

"We disgraced you." Sebastian said in a small voice.

"Is that what you think?"

Rin swallowed hard and rolled over on his side so he could look up at his father. "We disgraced ourselves. We brought ourselves to the same level as sinners and you raised us better than that. We not only were watching porn but doing it with each other which is disgusting and I am sorry father."

"Severin is right. He understands what he did wrong. You never seem to be able to get it through your thick skull Sebastian. What am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know sir." He managed in a small voice that crackled with the threat of tears.

"I couldn't hear you." The belt was brought down once more across his arse and he gasped.

"I DON'T KNOW SIR!"

"You disgust me." Sebastian couldn't hide the tears falling down his cheeks even though it knew it made his dad hate him more. "As for you Severin, I am sorry about your brother's stupidity, you have twenty-five more."

"Yes daddy, thank you daddy." Sebastian could feel their father's proud grin towards his younger boy. He wished for once his dad would smile at him like that. He wished he could do something right anything right. Couldn't even protect his little brother.

With each whip Sebastian's heart sunk down to meet his stomach which was resting by his feet. His pride was stripped away with every whimper Rin made and he just wanted to kiss it better. The punishment should have been his. He was the failure. It didn't last as long as the first round which was good, he didn't think he could survive if it had. Their dad patted Severin's back and shook his head when he got to Sebastian then left. Neither boy moved to redress until they heard the door click shut.

"Rin, Rin I'm sorry." Sebastian said as soon as he knew it was safe. "I was tryin-"

"Shut up Sebastian. You disgust me." He sounded just like their father. Already his shirt was on his back and he had the computer turned off. "That was a pathetic attempt. You use to be able to make sure he didn't hurt me!"

"Does it hurt a lot…" A dumb question, of course it hurt a lot. Rin just scoffed and sat up to pull his jeans up over his welted arse. It'd hurt to sit for at least a week, maybe more if he didn't forgive Sebastian and let him rub the crème they had on it.

"I hate you."

Severin limped out of their room and practically slammed the door behind him leaving his brother to sob into the bed sheets.


End file.
